


Please Clap

by ExposeTheZodiac (GwenTheTribble)



Series: The Sex Adventures of the 2016 Presidential Candidates [1]
Category: 2016 Presidential Election - Fandom, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: 2016 Presidential Election, Anal Sex, Angst, Casual Sex, Crying, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Warning: Donald Trump, Yaoi, bad bdsm?, disgust, idk man, my own self loathing, sin - Freeform, this is shit guys, this was written in a group chat thats all you need to know, trash, when does this even take place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenTheTribble/pseuds/ExposeTheZodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeb and Trump meet in their secret apartment. </p><p>This is the worst thing i've ever done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Clap

                Jeb looked over his shoulder as he opened the apartment door.  No one around.  He took a deep shuddering breath and stepped inside, finding the kitchen immaculate, as always.  Donald was waiting, standing at the counter, still wearing one of his large suits. 

                “Get undressed.”  He said, already loosening his tie.  Donald was not a patient man.  Jeb gulped.  His hands shook as he slid his blazer off, trying hard not to think about what is wife would say.  Or, god forbid, his mom.  This was a sin.  Adultery was a sin.  Homosexual relations were a sin, and here he was, bending over for Donald Trump three nights a week.  Jeb took off his tie, hanging it carefully over a kitchen stool next to his blazer.  Donald was tossing his clothes on the floor, already pulling his belt off. 

                To his shame, Jeb felt himself grow hard at the sight of the other man with his belt in hand, already ready to teach Jeb a lesson. 

                “Let’s move to the bedroom.” Donald said, not a suggestion at all. 

                Jeb flushed, flustered as always by their interactions.

                “Alright.” He stuttered. 

                Donald looked at him, hard.  Jeb felt like he was back onstage in a debate. 

                “Alright, what?”  He demanded, flexing his hands. 

                Jeb gulped, filled with lust and repulsion in equal measures. 

                “Alright, Mr. President.”  He said quietly. 

                Trump made a sound of satisfaction, hand already down his silk boxers.  Jeb could see the fabric move as Donald touched himself.  God help him, it was hot.  Donald pulled him by the collar of his button up shirt towards the bedroom, shoving him towards the California king bed.  Jeb was used to the rough treatment by now, and only worked to pull his shirt off over his head.  He pulled his belt off, tossing it to the ground.  His hands froze on his zipper when Donald said “Stop.  First, you’re gonna listen to what I have planned for my inauguration.  I’ve decided that when I’m president, we’re not gonna do any of that swearing on a bible shit.” 

                Jeb flinched. 

                “I knew you weren’t a real Christian.  You’re fooling the American people.”  He managed to say, cock hard.  

                Donald sneered.  This was just how he liked it.  As though he was dominating him on stage during a debate. 

                “I’m very religious, I pray all the time.  I’d say I’m the most Christian guy around.”  He said, advancing towards Jeb, his belt on the bed. 

                He pulled Jeb to his feet by his upper arm, tugging his pants down with the other hand.  Donald spun Jeb around, so that his hands were on the bed, arms straight.  Donald pressed against his back.  His thick short hands snaked around to touch his dick.

                “Actually managed to get hard? Maybe you really are a man.  I doubt it though.” Jeb closed his eyes at the sharp spike of shame and pleasure.  He could feel Donald’s own erection digging into his backside, still trapped in the silken boxers.  He pressed back against it, not caring if at that moment he was a loser whore.  He didn’t even bother to stifle a whimper when Donald moved towards the bedside table.  The former governor of Florida watched as Donald Trump opened the drawer and took out lube, as well one of his ‘make America great again’ hats. 

                Trump put the baseball cap on, tossing the lube down on the bed next to the belt, which he grabbed.  Jeb shuddered when Donald returned and pulled down his white underwear.  Jeb yelped when the belt smacked his ass for the first time, hard enough to leave a mark. 

                “Yeah, scream for me like your whore wife.”  Donald told him. 

                “Don’t talk about Col-“ He started to defend her, but was cut off by another slap of the belt. 

                He groaned, breathing hard, tears pricking his eyes.  One last spank, this one even harder than the others.  Jeb was so close to cumming it almost ached. 

                Donald put his hands on the waist band of his boxers, to impatient to give him more than a few spanks.  He paused for a moment. 

                “It’s gonna be huge.”  He said, pulling down his boxers to reveal his hard cock.  He grabbed the lube off the bed, quickly, and not quite thoroughly, preparing Jeb.  He thrust into him, a fistful of Jeb’s hair in his hand making Jeb arch his back, and strain his throat. 

                “Yeah that’s just how I want you.  Fuck.  God I’d like to bend you over my podium.”  Donald said, setting a quick and punishing pace.  “I’d do it on TV too. Then everyone could see how much of a loser you are.  How much of a weak momma’s boy you are.  How you’re not worthy of being president.”

                Jeb bit down on his bottom lip, not ready to climax yet.  He tried to remember the ceramic turtles.  _Come on Jeb, slow and steady would win this race._   He tried to make himself last, but failed entirely when Trump groaned about a Muslim database in his ear.  Jeb came all over the expensive bedding, body slumping slightly.  Trump paused for moment, readjusting their positions so that Jeb was against the dresser next to the bed.  The knobs dug into his hips as Donald orgasmed with a shout.  He pulled out of Jeb quickly, as always.  Donald was not a man that lingered.  The only thing either of them wore were their socks, and Donald’s hat. 

                Jeb collected his clothes quietly, not wanting to be touched, without looking at Trump.  He padded to the bathroom silently, well aware the other man was raking his eyes down his nude body.  The shower was large, and marble, and disgustingly gaudy, like Donald himself.  He started the shower, turning it to his preferred setting.  All of this was routine by now.  Jeb climbed in when the water got hot, knowing he must have looked a sight.  Belt marks on his backside, hair looking a mess, and cum filled.  He began scrubbing his body of the filth of what he had done, not even really noticing when the crying started.  He stifled his sobs with the palm of his hand, not wanting Trump to hear and know that he had beaten Jeb Bush, yet again. 

                Twenty minutes later he stepped out, drying himself carefully and getting dressed.  When he opened the bathroom door, the apartment felt empty.  They only used it for sex, and Donald was a busy man.  He was on the campaign trail, Jeb reminded himself needlessly.  As if he could forget. 

                He retrieved his blazer and tie as he left, pulling them on before opening the front door.  Jeb locked the door behind him, and walked down the hall towards the elevators.  He was headed home for the night. 


End file.
